k9tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Lomax
http://images.wikia.com/k9tv/images/0/0d/71059_254828826587_574567_q-1-.jpg Lomax was a Korven Imperial Commander who had travelled from the future to warp the British government. The result was a dictatorship that dominated the British Isles, the Americas and Oceania during the mid-21st century. He disguised his true form by hiding behind a human silhouette and using a speech translator to make his voice sound human. He intended to weaken Earth's defences against invasion by his kind after the invasion in the late 25th century failed. All subsequent attempts to correct this, especially those in the early 27th century, also failed. Biography Lomax made the preparations for invasion in the 501st century. He found that the Space-Time Manipulator that had crashed on Earth aeons ago had been used as a bridgehead for one of the aforementioned "corrections". He believed he could use it as the bridgehead for an invasion and set out to weaken humanity's government, breathing life into the totalitarian Department K9 Mark 2's predecessor had a minor role in this plan, having been duped into killing the last four Jixen to revive the Korven's transracial ties with the Merons. These ties had been established in the 51st century when the Korven provided the Merons with energy weapons against the Jixen, obliterating the race. This plan went awry when the Jixen's bodyguard, Ahab killed Zanthus Pia, the head of The Galactic Peace Commission. The malfunctioning Space-Time Manipulator abducted K9 and the Jixen and brought them to London in the distant past. K9 regenerated and helped the Earth's defence against paranormal and extraterrestrial threats as well as the overall menace of The Department When Drake and June argued over whose jurisdiction K9 was under, Lomax ruled that K9 was under June's division of extraterrestrial research and defence. Lomax sent Drake to Sector SE14 Delta to investigate a possible extraterrestrial incursion crisis concerning the disappearance of the Major Oak. After Drake almost caused the destruction of humanity through the Hunger, Lomax demoted him and gave the job to Inspector Thorne, the former governor of Dauntless Prison. When June found out Thorne took an Ukkan library card, she informed Lomax. He demanded the card returned within twelve hours or Thorne's resignation. Lomax ordered Thorne to bring him K9's regeneration unit. Its Time Lord technology would be of use. After Thorne's failure to destroy K9 with the Pain-Maker. Lomax assured him that the Department would have no recorded connection with Crashclub and that Freddie Maxwell would take the fall. Gryffen told June that he needed to get to the site of the crashed fallen angel in Canada for the missing key to the Space-Time Manipulator, the temporal stabiliser. Lomax left the decision of whether to take Gryffen to Thorne. Lomax's true identity and motives were revealed when he attempted to set in motion the Korven invasion. He was killed when he and his comrades were sucked into the Space-Time Manipulator as it exploded in a fiery inferno. Behind the scenes *Lomax is referred to as 'LOMAXX' in the official K9 site. But was credited as 'Lomax' in Robot Gladiators. *The Eclipse of the Korven establishes that Lomax was with the Korven invasion force in the year 50'000, suggesting that he had a way of communicating through history without actually travelling through it. This, along with his appearance as leader of the Department, is reminiscent of Future Guy, an antagonist from Star Trek: Enterprise. Category:Department personnel Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Korven Category:K9 Characters Category:K9 Villains